Robert and his two Sybils
by JessieBess
Summary: As Sybil prepares to leave with the chauffeur, Robert reflects on his daughter. As Tom prepares to leave for Boston with Sybbie, Robert reflects on his granddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that I think is very different from my other stories. Hope you like it. Originally I was just going to do one chapter Sybil and one chapter Sybbie but this chapter was becoming longer than I had anticipated so there will be two chapters Sybil.**

He had spent hours tossing and turning in bed until Cora had finally asked him to leave. Now sitting in the library he hoped his nerves would be calmed by the whiskey he was sipping.

He couldn't believe it. How could she want to marry the chauffeur? How could she want to move to Ireland with him? He knew he should have fired him way back when he took Sybil to that election rally where she was hurt.

How did this romance, he winced as he thought of that, begin? Why hadn't he seen it before now?

His eyes suddenly fell upon a photograph sitting on his desk. Picking up the gold framed photograph he found himself staring at a ten year old Sybil. This had always been one of his favorite photographs of her. Unlike most of the photographs that graced the library, indeed most of the house, this one was a candid shot where she had turned at the last moment and looked into the camera. Her beautiful smile lit up her face as she was quietly laughing at something not caught in the camera's eye.

He stared at the photograph and remembered the first time he had seen her.

_He thought it would be over by now but as soon as he entered the grand hall Carson let him know that the child wasn't here yet. Robert felt a moment of panic. Why was it taking so long? When her labor started in earnest, Robert had taken his leave. He had spent several hours riding around the estate thinking that when he returned he would see his newest child._

"_I'll be in the library" Robert nodded to Carson._

_Surprising to Robert, Violet was in the library. "Mama what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to be here when the child is born" she replied tartly. "I hate to get news second hand."_

"_Or are you too worried as to whether it will be a boy this time?" Robert replied._

"_Well, you do need a son Robert. Hopefully this one will finally be a boy."_

"_Mama." Robert snapped. "I just want it to be healthy and for Cora to be fine."_

_Robert sat at his desk and looked at the photograph of Cora with Mary and Edith. He smiled thinking of his girls. Or course he had wanted a son with each of their births but as soon as he looked at them all such thoughts evaporated. It had surprised both Robert and Cora how quickly she became pregnant again after giving birth to Mary so both thought a son would soon come. But Edith was now five years old._

_Robert was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the nurse enter the room._

"_Sir, the child is born. Both mother and child are fine."_

_Robert stood up quickly but the nurse halted him. "They'll be ready to see you in about fifteen minutes." With that she turned and headed back up the stairs._

_When Robert entered Cora's room he stopped at the sight of his beautiful Cora lying in her bed holding the small bundle wrapped in a blanket. It was at times like this when he was once again blown away by Cora's beauty and he wondered how he could have ever doubted his love for her._

_Sensing he was there, Cora looked up at Robert with her wide blue eyes and heavenly smile. "Come meet your new daughter" _

"_Daughter?" Robert hestitantly replied. "Daughter?"_

_Cora's smile vanished. "I'm sorry Robert. It's not the son you wanted."_

_Robert rushed to her side. "Oh my dear. I'm just glad you and the baby are fine." _

_He sat on the edge of her bed. "May I see her?"_

"_Of course" Cora replied._

_Robert looked down at the tiny bundle in Cora's arms. She had her mother's dark hair but her eyes were closed. "She's … she's beautiful."_

"_Here … hold her." Cora lifted the baby to Robert. _

_He smiled down at her "Oh my little one" he cooed and the child opened her eyes revealing bright blue eyes. Grasping her tiny hand Robert knew this one had immediately stolen his heart._

Maybe it was because he was older or because he already was a father, but Robert was much more relaxed and involved with his third child. While he might have thought it unseemly to be seen holding Mary or Edith when they were babies, he had no such qualms with Sybil. He did love his older daughters but Sybil had captured his heart in a way neither Mary nor Edith did.

Sybil was so different from her sisters, not only in looks but in personality. While both Mary and Edith had been pale and skinny, Sybil was chubby and pink cheeked. It was often hard to read Mary's and Edith's eyes, but Sybil's eyes were like a window into her mind. You knew when she was happy or sad just by the brightness of her eyes.

In so many ways, Sybil was like the son Robert never had. She was the one that followed him around the estate. Lady-like activities never held her interest for very long. Unlike her sisters, Sybil had never been contented playing with dolls or tea parties. Sybil was much more interested in playing outside. It seemed that as soon as she could walk, Sybil was more interested in running.

Again, as he looked at her photograph, Robert smiled as he remembered a time when Sybil had been two or three years old.

_He was sitting at his desk in the library when he heard what sounded like yelling coming from the great hall. He wasn't able to make out what was being said, but just hearing the yelling was so unusual for this house where voices were never raised._

_Curiosity getting the better of him Robert walked into the great hall. There he saw a sight he could never have imagined. Sybil, dressed only in her undergarments, was running as fast as her chubby little legs would take her down the stairs with her nanny running after her. Obviously, Sybil had gotten quite a head start because the nanny was at the top of the stairs while Sybil had reached the bottom step._

_Spying her father Sybil broke out in a big grin. "Papa, Papa" she cried out._

"_Sybil. Stop right now." Robert had barked at her maybe a little too loudly._

_But Sybil wasn't deterred. She just laughed and ran across the hall away from her father._

_As luck would have it, the front doors were open since Cora had just arrived and was getting out of the motor car. Carson was waiting at the open doors for her as he always did when someone arrived at the house._

_Sybil only paused briefly as she looked around the great hall and noticed the open doors. With pure delight on her face, she made for the open doors._

_With his focus on Cora, Carson's back was turned to the house so he didn't see Sybil coming nor was he prepared for Sybil to go running past him followed closely by Robert's retriever, Apollo, who had decided to join in the fun._

_By this time the Nanny had finally made it down the stairs and, with Robert following closely behind her, both were in pursuit of the wayward child._

_Outside the house, Carson was now taking hold of several packages of things Cora had bought in Ripon. With his hands full, he couldn't stop Sybil as she darted past him._

_Cora, standing by the motor car, wasn't prepared for the sight of her youngest daughter, barely dressed in her undergarments, running out of the house. She stood shock still taking in the sight._

_Undeterred by the calls from both the nanny and her father to stop, Sybil realized she now had a huge field in front of her to run in._

_It had actually taken Sybil tripping over Apollo, who in his enthusiasm thought he was playing a game with the happy child, and falling down that finally enabled Nanny and Robert to catch her._

_Although he was angry at Sybil for such a display of unbecoming behavior, Robert had to secretly smile when he looked at her and saw the unbridled joy on her face and heard her laughter._

Yes, thought Robert now, even these many years later, he could vividly recall that Sybil's face had held such a look of happiness.

Happiness. That's what every father wants for his children. How could Sybil think she'd find happiness in Ireland with the chauffeur. What kind of life awaited her there in that country on the brink of war. How could he allow his daughter to leave for such a place or such a life.

Placing the photograph back on his desk, Robert sighed as he realized he really couldn't stop her.

If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit Sybil had been breaking the rules of this life for a long time. It didn't start with her becoming a nurse. It didn't even start with that ridiculous pants outfit she seemed to love so much and he was convinced she wore just to rile him and his mother.

"_Papa" seven year old Sybil addressed him in all seriousness. "I need a pair of trousers."_

_Of all the things that could have come out of her mouth, that would never have entered his mind._

"_You need a pair of trousers?" he had responded incredulously._

"_Yes Papa. It's too hard to climb trees in my dresses. I think I could do it better if I had on trousers."_

"_Well you shouldn't be climbing trees so I don't see the need for trousers."_

"_But Papa, climbing trees is so much fun." Sybil was never one to give up on something once she put her mind to it. Among the many words one could use to describe her stubborn would have to be listed._

_A few days later, he was walking back from the village when something light brushed the top of his head. He didn't think too much of it until something again brushed the top of his head. Stopping, he looked around him as his hand reached up to touch the top of his head._

_Then hearing giggles, he looked up and there sat Sybil high up in the tree. His first thought was however did she get there._

"_Sybil get out of that tree" he barked, clearly not amused._

"_But Papa" she began._

"_I said right now Sybil."_

_Knowing he wasn't joking, Sybil reluctantly started down the tree. But as so many know, it is often so much easier climbing up the tree than climbing down. She had finally made it to the next to the lowest branch when her dress got caught causing her to fall the remaining eight feet._

_Landing flat on her back with her left arm at an odd angle, Sybil lay still causing Robert to panic._

"_Sybil" he cried as he knelt down by her still body. "Oh no! Sybil my dear!" he cried as he scooped her up in his arms taking care not to touch the oddly dangling left arm._

_He knew he had to get her medical help. They were much closer to the village than the house, so Robert, carrying his precious bundle, ran to the village hospital, crying her name all the way there. _

Robert could still remember the panic he had felt when he had looked at Sybil's body lying so still on the ground. He had been so scared that she was seriously hurt or even … he shuttered at the thought all these years later.

Stubborn. Oh yes she was stubborn. He knew once she set her mind on something she would do it. And she had set her mind on marrying the chauffeur.

_Although she had a slight concussion and a broken arm, Sybil was unrepentant._

_Cora was holding her hand when Sybil finally woke up. _

"_Oh my baby. You'll be fine." Cora, her eyes filled with tears, softly spoke to Sybil._

"_It's Papa's fault" Sybil had replied._

_Cora looked puzzled. "Papa's fault?"_

"_My fault" Robert had sputtered at the same time._

"_Well Papa, if I had trousers on I wouldn't have fallen" she remarked to him with all sincerity in her voice._


	2. Chapter 2

Setting his now empty glass on the desk, Robert sighed. Looking at the whiskey bottle, he debated whether or not to fill his glass once again. But whether he took another drink or emptied the bottle the situation would be the same. She was going to leave with the chauffeur.

Instead of reaching for the bottle, his eyes wandered around the room. It was a glorious room representing the comfortable life they had at Downton. He recalled that first day when he had met HIM in this very room. The lad had seemed like a breath of fresh air especially after the old and stogy Taylor. His eyes had lit up when Robert had told him he could borrow any book. History and politics. That's what he had said were his interests. History and politics.

His eyes suddenly focused on the ledger that he made everyone sign when taking out a book. He turned the pages until he found the lad's first entry. It was only a month after he had started working here … and then it was only a month or so later that suddenly Sybil's name began appearing with the same books. Page after page, Robert continued looking at the ledger. Why hadn't he ever noticed this before?

_This is what comes of spoiling her. The mad clothes; the nursing. What were we think of? Robert had bellowed at Cora._

_That's not fair Cora had replied. She's a wonderful nurse. And she's worked very hard._

_But in the process she's forgotten who she is Robert had retorted._

_Has she Robert? Or have we overlooked who she really is?_

Had he overlooked who she really was? But looking again at the pages of his ledger, Robert wondered why hadn't he ever noticed this before? Is this when their romance began? Is this how it began?

Sybil had always been different from the rest of the family when it came to the servants. Of course he was close to Carson and Bates. He knew Mary was very close to Anna.

_From the time she could talk, Sybil loved to ride in the horse cart with him and they would talk. They would talk about the trees and flowers, about rabbits and deer that would suddenly dart out in front of them, about the sky and the clouds, about anything that came to her mind. He had actually so enjoyed those times alone with her that he sometimes made up trips so just the two of them could ride around the estate. _

_One afternoon he had to meet with some of the tenants. As she so often did, Sybil had come with him. Lately she had been taken with the idea of going to the village school. She just couldn't understand why she had to stay home with a governess. School would be so much better she had said. She would get to meet so many other children her age. She would have someone to play with. Mary and Edith didn't seem to want to spend time with her anymore and when they were around they were often fighting with each other so much so that Sybil would leave them._

_This tenant had three children close in age to Sybil. While he had met with his tenant, Sybil had gone to play with the children. When he was ready to leave, Sybil was no where to be found. It had taken them almost an hour to finally find her and the other children playing in a nearby creek. Robert was shocked at Sybil's appearance. She looked like she had been rolling in the mud. Although there were only smudges on her face and even her hair, her clothes were caked with mud._

"_Papa, I've had the bestest time. Oh please Papa can I come again to play" Sybil had implored as they left the farm._

_But he had ignored her chatter about all fun she had had, instead concentrating on the mess of her clothes._

_When they had reached Downton, they had to go in the servants door because he was afraid of the mud she'd track into the house._

"_Don't you realize the extra work you've created for the housemaids? Think of how much time it is going to take for them to clean your clothes and your shoes" he had roared at her._

_For a moment she did look chasten but then she had remarked to him but Papa I had so much fun. Approaching the housemaids Sybil had apologized to them for the extra work they'd have to do. "But I had the bestest time" he heard her say. Then to his amazement she added "I could help you clean them."_

Eight year old Sybil offering to help the housemaids. Like she had later helped that housemaid get the secretarial job. Like she had been perfectly at ease learning to cook from Daisy and Mrs. Patmore. Yes he could now see Sybil discussing politics and women's rights and books with the chauffeur.

Was it also that she had been lonely all these years? There was such an age difference between her and her sisters that when she was still a child they were no longer interested in childhood games. She had begged to go to school so she could be around other children her age.

_Sybil had always been enthralled with the annual Downton carnival. She would go every day if they had let her. She would see the village children playing the games and eating candyfloss._

"_Papa" she had said "I think this game would be fun" pointing to the ring toss. "Please papa, let's play."_

"_I want to win a prize." But the game wasn't quite as easy as she thought it would be. Soon she was frustrated but still determined to win a prize. Looking at the determination on her face, he thought they'd be there all afternoon. Finally he beckoned to the guy and quietly handed him some coins and whispered that he make it easier for her to win._

_While he diverted her attention to the coins in his hand, the man behind the counter did as the Lord of the village asked. Sybil picked out the right coin and gave it to the man for five more rings. On her third try, the ring sailed right into place over the little figurine. Sybil jumped up and down clapping her hands and laughing "I did it Papa. I did it."_

_She wanted to go home right away to show her mother the stuffed bear she had won. She was so happy and so proud of herself. She must have carried that bear around for the next week never putting it down._

Was he wrong to have paid the man to let Sybil win? The glee on her face told him no but had he just reinforced the thought in her head that she could always get want she wanted. And now she wanted the chauffeur.

He had had such high hopes for her. She had been a great success during her season, in fact much more successful than either Mary or Edith. She had been invited to so many balls they couldn't attend them all. It wasn't just her stunning looks but her sunny personality that had made her so popular that season.

He had thought so many men would come courting, that she'd be married, or at least engaged, before either of her sisters, but instead those men were off to war. That's what had changed so much … the war … and Sybil became a nurse.

_Since she was a toddler, Sybil had been fascinated with Christmas. Holding her in his arms, he laughed as her face lit up with glee and amazement when the tree lights were lit. Every year after that she was always the most enthusiastic of the tree decorators. Before the first ornament was hung, she would look at all of them in the boxes and pick out the three or four that she thought was most beautiful. She was quite particular as to where these ornaments would be placed._

_Picking up the ornament from where she had placed it he asked "What if I hang this one up here?" _

"_No Papa, it goes here" she replied quite seriously._

"_But it might get broken being so low on the tree." It was perched on a low branch that was the height of the four year old._

"_I want to be able to see it"_

_Every year those few ornaments that she deemed the most beautiful would rise a little higher on the tree. They would always be within her grasp and easily seen by her._

_He thought he was mistaken when he opened the present and found an illustrated copy of Alice in Wonderland. _

"_I think I opened one of your presents by mistake" he told the five year old._

"_No Papa. I gave that to you." She looked at him mischievously. "I thought you would like to read it to me." _

_So started a Christmas tradition that lasted throughout her childhood. Every year she gave him a book to read to her. How much he had enjoyed sitting on the couch with her curled up in his lap reading his Christmas present._

The next week was one of the worst of Robert's life. Not only was there the ongoing saga with Sybil and the chauffeur but Cora had almost died from the Spanish flu. He couldn't imagine life without his beloved and cherished wife. While she had finally made a recovery, or at least was out of danger, the unthinkable had happened. Although they thought she was recovering, Lavinia suddenly died.

Robert found himself alone in the library. It was very early morning, the sun had barely risen, and no one else was about. He could no longer sleep with the thoughts of all that was happening swirling around in his head.

As soon as the Spanish flu had broken out within the walls of Downton, Sybil had once again donned her nurse's uniform and tended to the ill. She had postponed her departure to Ireland wanting to make sure her mother recovered.

_He watched the way she lovingly tended to Cora and Lavinia. He had never really appreciated the work she had done during the great war, had never really given a thought as to what she was doing. He had once seen her with blood all over her stiffly starched white nurse's apron. He had gone to the cottage hospital with a visiting commanding officer who wanted to see his wounded men. Making the rounds of the hospital, they had come upon Sybil just emerging from the lone operating room. Looking at her in her bloodied apron all he could think about at the time was how inappropriate it was for a lady. _

Just over a week ago the sweet young Lavinia had been busy with her wedding plans. Now today, instead of a wedding, it would be her funeral. Her father would never again be able to look into her eyes, or see her smile, or hear her laugh. She was gone forever.

Seeing Sybil after the service at the graveyard reinforced his decision. While his heart was broken and he didn't approve of her choice, he would accept it. If she left without his blessing, he might never see her again. Did he really want that? She was still the child who had made him laugh, who had given him such joy, who had tried his patience at times. She was still the daughter he loved.

He hadn't seen Sybil and Tom together since that night in the dining room where they had made their shocking announcement. He was surprised to see them here together in the graveyard. Yet seeing them now he was struck by how much in love they looked as they stood there holding hands. So he did the only thing he could do, he gave them his blessing. He wouldn't lose his daughter.

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. Judging by the number of hits for Chapter 1, this story reached a number of new readers for me. For you Robert and Cora fans, they figure prominently in two one-shots A New Life and The Picnic. Give them a read and, of course, reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Sybbie

Robert sat alone in the library staring at the Christmas tree. This one was the family tree, a much smaller and more intimate tree than the huge tree that graced the grand hall. While the grand hall was the setting for the public Christmas gatherings such as the party for the tenants or distributing the family's gifts to the servants, the library was just for the family. It was here they exchanged gifts and ate their Christmas dinner which was always set up as a buffet.

For the first time in his life, there were three small children in the house. Little Marigold was too young to fully appreciate it, but George and Sybbie could hardly contain their excitement. As Robert sat in the library looking at the twinkling lights of the tree he thought of how many happy Christmases had been spent in this room.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized someone had entered the library until suddenly he felt someone tugging on his arm.

"Donk go to bed" a very stern Sybbie was speaking to him.

"Sybbie what are you doing down here?" Robert asked.

"I thought I heard Father Christmas" the little girl replied. "I wanted to see him."

Robert chuckled. "But he hasn't come yet."

"Daddy says he won't come if someone is awake." Sybil continued to pull on his arm. "So go to bed."

Robert pulled the little girl up on his lap. "I was just thinking of how much fun tomorrow will be."

"Do you think Father Christmas will come to me in …" she scrunched her face as she tried to remember where she was moving "in Boss Tin?"

Robert smiled "Of course he will."

Sybbie nodded at her grandfather. "Good"

That Sybbie would be leaving Downton shortly after Christmas cast a pall over the festive occasion for Robert. He looked at the smiling little girl and thought again how much he didn't want her to go.

_To all who had known Sybil, it was obvious Sybbie was her mother's daughter. But it wasn't only the physical features, the dark brown hair, the blue eyes, the lovely smile, that were so much like her mother's, it was also the personality. Sweet. Exuberant. Curious. Stubborn. Headstrong. She was all those things and she was the apple of Robert's eye._

_One morning he heard whimpering come from the nursery. Robert was surprised to see a tear-stained Sybbie alone in the room, standing in her crib holding the top railing. He looked around wondering where the nanny was._

_When Sybbie spotted him, she immediately looked at him holding up both of her arms with her fingers flapping up and down. He couldn't be sure what she was mumbling but it was obvious she wanted him to pick her up._

_Unsure of what do to, he had stood there staring at her until she started crying. As he finally picked her up she suddenly quieted. One of her tiny hands reached up and touched his hair, then patted his cheek, then his nose._

"_Nose" he said._

_She laughed. Her hand then again touched his hair._

"_Hair" he responded and she again laughed._

_After holding her for a few minutes he put her back in her crib but she immediately started crying again. He couldn't leave her here alone and crying so he picked her up again and she rewarded him with a big smile. And it was at that moment Robert knew she had stolen his heart._

"Let's get you to bed so Father Christmas can come" Robert spoke lovingly as he stood up still holding Sybbie in his arms.

They took one last long look at the Christmas tree before leaving the room. As Robert carried Sybbie, who had her arms around her grandfather and her head snuggled on his chest, up to the nursery he thought how she had brought out a side of him he had never known before. He loved his daughters but as a man of his time and standing his involvement with them was limited especially when they were very young. He had been more active with Sybil than Mary or Edith but he realized much of that was due to her initiatives rather than his.

But with Sybbie it was different. He actively sought her out. He read to her and played games with her. While everyone assumed it would be George, his heir, that would garner his attention, it was in fact Sybbie that he spent more time with. Was it that George was still so young? No it couldn't be that because he played with Sybbie when she was the age George was now. George was so quiet and rather shy or was it that he was just overshadowed by his older, more exuberant and active, cousin.

His father, or even his mother for that matter, would be shocked to see him now tuck his granddaughter into bed.

He kissed her forehead. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep and when you wake Father Christmas will have been here."

She nodded her head yes as she nestled in her bed. "Donk" she said softly "I luv you."

As Robert headed to his bedroom, his eyes misted. Tomorrow would be their last Christmas together. Other than Cora's gift, Robert left all present shopping to his wife. But this year he had bought one other gift. It was an enameled music box adorned with colorful butterflies and flowers surrounding a unicorn. But this music box was special, not just because of the tune it played or the colorful design, but the top could be lifted revealing a small compartment just perfect for holding a few treasures.

_It became the start of their morning ritual. Every morning he'd go to the nursery and get the infant Sybbie. He'd spend the next half hour or so walking her around the halls of the abbey all the while talking to her as if he was a tour guide. He knew she couldn't understand him but the smiles and giggles she made lightened his heart._

_In his dressing room was a glass table filled with snuff boxes, which for a reason he couldn't fathom, Sybbie was fascinated with. Maybe it was the colorful designs. Or was it that they opened? She seemed particularly taken with the idea that he could lift the lid off of them. They were much too delicate to let her hold them but to his surprise she seemed to understand this and was happy to lightly touch them often exclaiming "open."_

Christmas had been the usual merriment which contrasted to the following days. For as each day grew closer to when Tom and Sybbie would leave, it was if all realized or feared that such merriment would not be felt again in the house for quite some time.

This was often Robert's favorite time of the day. While he had once upon a time snuck into the nursery to read to Sybbie, she was now old enough that they'd sit in the library usually with him on one of the plush couches and Sybbie nestled on his lap.

Her favorite books of course had many pictures. They would look at the pictures and he'd name each item in the picture. Of course now, she'd usually do that.

_This particular book brought back so many memories of Sybil. She had loved this book although any adventure stories and especially those with pirates could mesmerize her for hours which considering how active Sybil was was quite amazing. And now her daughter seemed to be the same way._

_As they were reading the book Robert had told her "Your mama loved pirates."_

_Sybbie looked up at him, her eyes wide and bigger than usual. "My daddy was a pirate?" _

_He could hear snorts of laughter from Mary sitting in a corner away from them._

_He looked over at Mary. "Well of a sorts you might say. He did steal my daughter."_

_The toddler looked up at him with confusion written all over face._

_He knew that she didn't understand him, she was much too young. _

It seemed that Sybbie went from sitting to walking with hardly a break for crawling. And once she learned to walk there was no stopping her. She didn't just walk, she bounced, she jumped, she hopped, she ran. She loved to be on the move. That there was so much energy in such a small body was a constant source of amusement, and amazement, to all in the household, not just the family but the servants too.

"_My lord I need to speak to you" the ever formal butler spoke to Robert._

_As he thought what he could be the matter now, Robert looked up from his papers on his desk "Yes, what is it Carson?"_

"_Well" the butler began and then hesitated as if he was trying to determine what to say or how to say it. "It seems that Miss Sybbie has taken to bothering the kitchen staff."_

"_What?" exclaimed a perplexed Robert._

"_She goes to the kitchen when they are trying to do their work. Of course they feel they must oblige her…"_

"_Why hasn't Mrs. Patmore come to me about this?"_

"_I think she is a bit intimated to, my lord"_

"_Mrs. Patmore intimated? That is a surprise."_

"_Well Miss Sybbie is in the kitchen now sir if you'd like to …"_

"_Yes … yes… Carson I'll go there now."_

_But neither Robert nor Carson was prepared for the sight that greeted them when they entered the kitchen. With her back to them, Sybbie was at the counter standing on a stool stirring something in a big bowl. Mrs. Patmore was standing beside her "That's it. Make sure it is all mixed."_

"_Ahem" Carson muttered to capture Mrs. Patmore's attention._

_Mrs. Patmore turned around and coloring slightlyat the sight of Robert said "My lord. What can I do for you?"_

"_Actually, Mrs. Patmore I came to help you." Robert replied._

"_Help me?" Mrs. Patmore looked back and forth between Carson and Robert._

_It was then that Daisy walked in unaware of the presence of the two men. "Here are they are. They're cooled enough..." she stopped upon spying the two men._

_At the same time, Sybbie turned around, her face and dress smudged with flour. "No Donk. You can't see. It's surprise" she loudly cried out._

_Ignoring what Sybbie had just said, Robert told her "Sybbie you are not suppose to be here. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy have work to do."_

"_But you lordship, she isn't bothering us." Mrs. Patmore boldly commented. "Actually she's helping us with something that … ah … that"_

"_It's a surprise Donk." Sybbie gaily finished for Mrs. Patmore._

_An hour later, Robert was taken aback when Sybbie joined them for tea in the library as it was the custom for Sybbie and George to come down after tea. She hadn't changed her dress since he had seen her in the kitchen and flour as well as smudges of something red, green, and blue dotted her dress._

_But Sybbie wasn't deterred by her grandfather. She could hardly hold in her excitement as she lifted a plate of biscuits off the tea tray. "Happy birthday Donk" she proudly beamed at him as she handed him the plate of biscuits._

_There on the tray were biscuits decorated with brightly colored icings one of which proclaimed "Donk" is slightly askew letters._

One of Robert's favorite places on the estate was a hill with a grand view of the abbey as well as most of the estate. He often came here when he wanted to think or just escape from the abbey. Today he had to escape because the activity at the abbey was centered on packing and crating Tom and Sybbie's belongings.

When it had been suggested that Tom be made the estate manager, Robert wasn't happy with the idea. While others saw it as a way to keep Tom, and by extension Sybbie, at Downton, Robert thought it would be better for Tom to start over somewhere else. After all, he wasn't really one of them. He didn't belong at Downton, at least not upstairs.

But if he was honest with himself, it wasn't just Tom's presence at Downton he was against, it was also her. In the beginning, he couldn't bring himself to look at her much less hold her. She was a reminder of what he had lost … not a reminder of what he had gained.

That Tom had become such a terrific estate manager was a surprise to Robert. He would never have guessed how serious Tom would take the job. Robert knew Tom spent hours studying estate matters, reading agricultural journals, meeting with the tenants. He had to admit that Tom had come to know the estate and how it operated much better than he did.

More than anything it showed Robert how he knew so little about his son-in-law. The more he was around Tom, Robert finally came to see how his daughter could have fallen in love with the former chauffeur.

That things were now good between them came as a surprise to both parties. So why did Tom have to leave? Although he might have agreed with all the reasons Tom had given him, his heart just didn't agree. He didn't want them to go. Especially not Sybbie … his beloved oldest grandchild.

_It was also the perfect place for flying kites. Sybbie had been enchanted with the colorful kite in the shape of a large butterfly. She pointed to each color as she proudly proclaimed its name. But it wasn't until they got to the hill that she realized this wasn't just a large paper butterfly. When he held the string and let the wind lift the butterfly into the sky, Sybbie was utterly enchanted. She hopped up and down and excitedly yelled "Look Donk. It's flying."_

_He then surprised her with a second, although much smaller, butterfly kite. She happily took the string and let him wrap it around her wrist so that when the wind lifted the butterfly aloft it wouldn't fly away. She ran along the top of the hill laughing at how she could make the butterfly move. When she tripped and fell a few tears clouded her eyes but then she looked up at the butterfly still aloft and a smile spread across her face._

Sybbie was only four. She was too young to write him letters. Although he could write to her, how long would it be before he was just some distant memory to her and forgotten all together. That thought crushed him.

How he hated that she called him Donk. Heavens! How did she come up with that nickname? Why couldn't he be Grandpapa? Tom had said the name had something to do with the game Pin the Tail on the Donkey he had played with Sybbie and George. But Robert thought there had to be something more that neither Tom nor Mary would admit to him for when he had inquired both had shared a sly look.

He asked her to call him something else but she'd just look up at him with those big blue eyes and shy smile. Then she'd say "Donk" and giggle. Oh how he wanted to hear that giggle. To see that smile. Oh how he would now give anything to hear her call him Donk.

Even though George and Marigold were still there, the nursery, indeed the house, seemed so quiet without Sybbie. It was then he realized that he was so used to hearing her talking in the nursery usually directing what they would play or even reading to her two younger cousins. It wasn't until she left that Robert realized how much she was the sparkle in not only the nursery but in the house.

Looking at George and Marigold quietly playing in the nursery, an idea suddenly popped into Robert's head. He quickly left to find Cora.

"I've been thinking that we should go to America this summer" Robert told Cora.

Looking at her husband, Cora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never in all the time they had been married had Robert once suggested visiting America.

"Visit America?" Cora remarked with puzzlement in her voice.

"Yes. I thought that August would be a good time to visit."

Ah August Cora thought. Then it came to her. Sybbie's fifth birthday would be in August. "I think that would be lovely" she gushed.

"Yes August." Robert stated. "Unless maybe late spring would be better. It wouldn't be so hot then.

_In Boston, a little girl sat on the bed of her new room. In her hands she held a beautiful music box. Humming to the tune quietly playing, she lifted the lid and once again fingered the treasures it contained._


End file.
